The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus for picking up poultry in general from breeding pens and the like.
It is known that poultry such as chickens, turkeys, and the like are normally raised in sheds or pens wherefrom they must be removed when they have to be transferred to other areas. Currently, poultry is removed from pens by using devices that substantially have a swinging arm that is connected to a tractor that is made to advance in the pen, so as to pick up the poultry in succession.
The pick-up assembly is constituted, for example, by large contrarotating brushes that in practice take hold of the poultry and place it on the pick-up conveyor, which carries them away and places them for example in coops.
The use of a pick-up assembly constituted by large contrarotating brushes has not always proved itself advantageous, since the poultry may be maltreated and injured.
Furthermore, the above-described solution is structurally complicated and not always speedy enough from a practical point of view.